militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
492d Bombardment Squadron
The 492d Bombardment Squadron is an inactive United States Air Force unit. Its last was assigned to the 4228th Strategic Wing, stationed at Columbus Air Force Base, Mississippi. It was inactivated on 1 February 1963. History Activated in the summer of 1917 as the Air Service 80th Aero Squadron; redesignated 492d Aero Squadron in Feb 1918 when the Air Service reorganized. Deployed to France and constructed and maintained facilities, January–December 1918. Returned to the United States in early 1919 and was demobilized. Re-established in 1924 as the 492d Bombardment Squadron in the reserve. Assigned to the Army to Ninth Corps Area and assigned to Seattle, Washington. Was apparently never active during period 1924-1942 and disbanded. Reconstituted as the active duty 492d Bombardment Squadron in 1942. Activated as a B-24 Liberator heavy bombardment squadron in the China-Burma-India Theater under Tenth Air Force. Was organized with aircraft/personnel/equipment at Karachi Airport, India, then deployed to eastern India and operated from airfields in the Assam Valley. Engaged in long-range strategic bombardment of Japanese military, industrial and transportation targets primarily in Burma, Thailand, and Indochina, although struck enemy targets in southeast China until May 1945. Also transported gasoline to forward bases in China, 20 June-30 September 1944 and 20 June-18 September 1945. Personnel demobilized in India and the squadron was inactivated, December 1945. Reactivated in 1946 as a B-29 Superfortress bombardment squadron and trained in global bombardment operations flying simulated bombing missions over various cities, as well as performing intercontinental training missions over the Pacific and later to Europe. In June 1948 the first Consolidated B-36A Peacekeeper was delivered. Operated B-36s until 1958 when the squadron began conversion to the B-52 Stratoforterss. In 1959 was reassigned to SAC provisional 4228th Strategic Wing, being re-equipped with B-52F Stratofortress intercontinental heavy bombers. Was reassigned to Columbus Air Force Base, Mississippi by SAC to disperse its heavy bomber force. Conducted worldwide strategic bombardment training missions and providing nuclear deterrent. Was inactivated in 1963 when SAC inactivated its provisional Strategic Wings, redesignating them permanent Air Force Wings. Squadron was inactivated with aircraft/personnel/equipment being redesignated 736th Bombardment Squadron in an in-place, name-only transfer. Lineage * Organized as 80th Aero Squadron on 15 August 1917 : Redesignated 492nd Aero Squadron on 1 February 1918 : Demobilized on 13 February 1919 * Reconstituted and consolidated (1936) with 492nd Bombardment Squadron which was constituted and allotted to the reserve on 31 March 1924 : Disbanded on 31 May 1942 * Consolidated (1960) with 492nd Bombardment Squadron (Heavy) which was constituted on 19 September 1942 : Activated on 25 October 1942 : Inactivated on 6 January 1946 * Redesignated 492nd Bombardment Squadron (Very Heavy), and activated, on 1 October 1946 : Redesignated 492nd Bombardment Squadron (Heavy) on 20 July 1948 : Discontinued, and inactivated on 1 February 1963; personnel/aircraft/equipment redesignated as 736th Bombardment Squadron Assignments * Unknown, 15 August 1917-February 1918 * Headquarters, Air Service, Service of Supply, February–December 1918 : Detachment attached to Second Aviation Instruction Center, 25 April-9 December 1918 * Unknown, December 1918-13 February 1919 * 7th Bombardment Group, 25 October 1942 – 6 January 1946; 1 October 1946 * 7th Bombardment Wing, 16 June 1952 * 4228th Strategic Wing, 15 June 1959 – 1 February 1963 Stations * Kelly Field, Texas, 15 August 1917 * Garden City, New York, 3–22 November 1917 * Tours, France, 17 December 1917 * Brest, France, c. 30 December 1918-c. 19 January 1919 * Garden City, New York, c. 31 January-13 February 1919 * Karachi Airport, British India, 25 October 1942 * Gaya Airfield, British India, 14 November 1942 * Piardoba Airfield, British India, 26 February 1943 * Panagarh Airfield, British India, 25 April 1943 * Madhaiganj Air Base, British India, 22 January 1944 * Tezgaon Airdrome, British India, 17 June 1944 * Madhaiganj Air Base, British India, 6 October 1944 : Detachment at Liulang Air Base, China, ferrying gasoline to Suichwan Airfield, China, 20 December 1944-30 January 1945 * Tezpur Airfield, British India, 1 June-7 December 1945 * Camp Kilmer, New Jersey, 5–6 January 1946 * Fort Worth Army Airfield, Texas, 1 October 1946 * Columbus AFB, Mississippi, 15 June 1959 – 1 February 1963 Aircraft * B-24 Liberator, 1942–1945 * B-29 Superfortress, 1946–1948 * B-36 Peacemaker, 1948–1958 * B-52 Stratofortress, 1958-1963. See also * List of B-52 Units of the United States Air Force References * Category:Military units and formations of the United States in World War II Category:Bombardment squadrons of the United States Air Force Category:Military units and formations in Mississippi Category:Bombardment squadrons of the United States Army Air Forces